


Sharp Objects

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: Ruki barges in Reita's home demanding to be fucked and the blonde lets him, even though he shouldn't want to.





	

Reita was sitting on the couch in his living room pretending he was watching TV – pretending he hadn’t seen the text message.

_I’m coming over._

_-Ruki 12:18 AM_

He looked at the time. 12:32. He sighed. He wished he could pretend he didn’t exist. He swallowed, thinking about what – who – was inevitably coming.

He wished he was better at pretending he didn’t want it.

There was no knock. The doorbell didn’t ring – Ruki flung the door open and stormed in, and Reita swore there were damn rain clouds following in behind him – something dark and brooding that killed the usual spark in those eyes – something that had probably propelled the man into Reita’s living room in the first place.

There was no sound. No words – Ruki swung his leg over Reita’s hips and straddled him, leaning so close to the blonde their foreheads were touching. Ah – there it was, something flashing behind those dark eyes, illuminating them if only for a moment – lust.

Thunder sounded outside.

“You’re dripping water on me.” Reita nearly whispered, tucking a strand of wet hair behind the small man’s ear, caressing his head. He sighed, no use pretending, and let his other hand find Ruki’s waist.

“Whad’ya’ expect? It’s raining out.”

The blonde was not surprised when Ruki leaned in to kiss him – hushing any response the blonde could have had. The smaller man sighed into it and Reita enjoyed that – he wouldn’t admit it, dammit, but there was a part of him that enjoyed that Ruki came to _him_ when he needed comfort. No one else could give him what Reita could.

The hand that had caressed only moments earlier tightened in Ruki’s hair, eliciting a sharp gasp of which Reita took full advantage. He pushed his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth, fully exploring all that was offered to him. As their tongues explored each other’s, Reita found his body growing hotter and hotter, his need for the small man growing into something damn near uncontrollable.

He hated how helpless the brunette made him.

When they parted for air Reita growled against kiss-swollen lips. He bit into the flesh hard, pulling away at the sound of a whimper. The erotic sound shot straight to his groin and the blonde had to bite back his own pleasure sound as his pants grew tighter and tighter. He looked into brown eyes, noting that there was a feeling besides lust in them – he didn’t like that.

“Bad day?”

Ruki smirked, the hint of pain in his eyes disappearing in an instant. “I don’t wanna small talk, Akira, I want you to fuck me.”

Reita didn’t hold back his groan this time - he let Ruki hear how desperate he was – how badly he wanted exactly what Ruki wanted. He wanted to fuck Ruki hard as he begged for more, he wanted to see the brunette become a moaning mess of writhing pleasure, completely and wholly Reita’s – even if it was only for a brief moment. Even if they wouldn’t talk about it the next morning. Just like always.

The blonde flipped the younger man so that he was on his back. Hovering above him, Reita whispered “I think it’s time to get rid of this…” tugging the brunette’s damp t-shirt over his head. Once discarded his spine was bowing, his head lowering to trail kisses down the smaller man’s collar bone. With each kiss he placed he heard Ruki’s breathing become more and more labored. Small hands found their way to Reita’s hair, not unlike his had been in Ruki’s moments earlier, and they tugged and pulled bleached strands, guiding Reita’s head down towards his nipples. Reita swirled his tongue around the nub, teasing it with his tongue and even teeth as he pinched the other one between his fingers.

“Nnnn” Ruki whined, throwing his head to the side, “More, please.”

Reita damn near moaned at that – it wasn’t often that Ruki begged. That little ‘please’ had gotten to him, and Ruki would be fairly rewarded for it. His lips trailed kisses back up to the brunette’s collarbone where he bit into pale skin, eliciting a gasp in response. That served to distract Ruki from his hand, which was wandering far south and undoing his jeans. Dipping his hand into Ruki’s boxers, the blonde let his hands curl around the smaller man’s arousal.

Ruki moaned, arching up off the couch.

Reita pulled back to watch his face and smiled – already, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his face flushed red and as his face twisted in ecstasy. Those parted lips were tempting, and Reita couldn’t resist leaning down to nibble at the bottom one for a brief second. He whispered, voice husky and bellying his own arousal, against Ruki’s lips. “You’re so hard for me, Ru.”

“Nnnnhh, yeah, stroke it just like that”

“Does it feel good?” The blonde grinned. “Do you want even more than this?”

“Yes, _god yes,_ I want more.”

“Should I make you cum?” Reita asked, his hand tightening and squeezing around Ruki’s cock, just the way he knew the man liked it. “Is that what you want? To cum hard over my fist and paint your own stomach in white strands?”

“I need it Rei,” Ruki sighed, having trouble keeping his eyes open. “B-but I want to feel you inside me first.”

“Fuck.” At that Reita sat back, pulling his own shirt and jeans off. He didn’t miss the way Ruki stared, his eyes trailing down his whole body from his face down to his fully hard cock, and he smiled down at the brunette. Yeah, he wanted it. And bad. Without haste, Reita tugged Ruki’s jeans all the way off and leaned back in to capture his lips one more time – this time more heated than before, a frantic need to touch and feel taking hold of them. When they parted for air, the blonde looked down into Ruki’s expectant eyes. He almost – almost – thought he saw something affectionate in them, but he had to have been wrong. He couldn’t help but let out a small sigh. “I don’t know why I keep letting you in, Ruki.”

“Are you going to stop?”

“No.” He shook his head. _”No.”_

“Good. ‘Cus I want your dick in me, Reita, and I don’t want to wait to feel you. Not ever.”

Groaning, Reita reached down to run his fingers over Ruki’s thighs, parting them. “Do you have any lube?”

“Yeah, in my pocket.” Ruki replied and the blonde was thankful for that because even the task of going into his bedroom to retrieve some seemed too difficult when he was faced with a beautiful, naked man lying on his couch, sinful thighs spread and waiting for Reita to ravish him. He was impatient.

Quickly, he reached for the pair of pants lying on the floor and found exactly what he needed. First pouring a bit of lube onto his fingers, he reached between Ruki’s thighs, his fingers trailing around his entrance, tracing circles. He watched the small shivers that ran through Ruki’s body, his arms shaking as he tried to support himself on his elbows and he smiled. To him, there was not a thing sexier.

A moment later he was pressing a finger into Ruki’s hole, delighted at the soft moan he heard in response. He let the finger thrust in shallowly, searching Ruki’s face as he did so. Soon he added a second, and a third and before he knew it the fingers were stretching and curling, thrusting madly into the brunette’s body.

“F-fuck, that’s enough. That’s enough I just want to feel you already!”

“You sure?” Reita teased, making sure he brushed up against those bundle of nerves that left the smaller man breathless. “We can go on like this all night, with me keeping you on the edge of orgasm until you beg for me to put my cock in you. I can tie you up so you can’t touch yourself – fuck, you’d look hot tied up - and I’d fuck you with my fingers, or that vibrator you like, and I’d do it for hours. I wouldn’t stop until your asshole was sore, but you’d still beg for my dick wouldn’t you? And that’s when I’d give it to you. Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?”

“I’m begging right now, dammit, stop fucking teasing me.”

Reita smirked. “Fine.” He’d save that for some other night. Plus, he had to admit he was rock hard and he’d barely been touched at all so far. He wanted to be inside of Ruki, and he wasn’t all that up to waiting either.

Retrieving the lube once more, the blonde coated his shaft generously with it, hissing at the cool feel against heated flesh. He gave himself a few quick strokes before he was positioning himself against Ruki’s entrance, one hand holding himself, the other gripping Ruki’s thigh tightly. He rubbed the head of his cock against the puckered hole a few times, but otherwise there was no warning when he pushed in.

“Fuck,” He cursed, idly noting Ruki’s echo of the word. The man was always so incredibly tight around his shaft. He continued pushing in steadily until he was completely buried, stilling as the brunette beneath him adjusted to the feeling of being completely filled. He leaned over Ruki, placing a gentle kiss upon his closed eyelid. “Is i-it ok to move?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ruki moaned, voice strained. “Move. Give it to me.”

And he did just that. At first, his thrusts were shallow, Ruki’s encouragements urging him to “Fuck me harder” until he was practically slamming into the brunette. He seemed to like that, crying out at every thrust, his nails digging lines of scarlet into Reita’s back. The blunt pain of Ruki’s nails in his skin, combined with the feeling of being swallowed by the tight heat was enough to drive him into a pleasure filled frenzy. He was close – incredibly close, and he knew Ruki wasn’t too far behind him.

He reached between their two bodies and grabbed Ruki’s length, stroking furiously in time with each thrust. Ruki, in response, arched from the couch, mumbling nonsense as he had his ass pounded just as hard and fast as Reita knew he wanted.

All it took was a few more hard thrusts directly into his prostate and that was all Ruki could take, he came hard, spine arching as he threw his head back, and white spurts of cum shot between the two sweat sheened bodies. Reita used all of his willpower to keep his eyes open to watch that beautiful display – and, hell, there was nothing at all more beautiful than watching Ruki give himself over completely to the pleasure he felt. And nothing compared to the sound of his own name being screamed from those soft lips – it was that that did it for Reita – made all the sensations too much to take. He came inside Ruki, filling him with his cum as he rode his orgasm out completely.

Out of breath, Reita collapsed on top of the smaller man. He heard a breathy chuckle, as well as felt a hand thread through his hair, gently stroking.

“Feeling better?” Reita chanced to ask. He knew Ruki only came to him for comfort, that the pleasure he gave him was merely a tool to numb out whatever the hell else the brunette was going through, but he was never told much in regards to it. He never asked about it either.

“…Yeah. Thanks to you.”

“I thought we didn’t do this anymore.” Reita sighed, thinking back on their last encounter. And how badly it ended. (And how badly Reita tried to convince himself that the idea of Ruki not coming back didn’t scare him. And how badly Reita tried to convince himself he was so upset about their parting because he’d lost a convenient place to put his dick – and not someone he had feelings for.)

“We don’t.” Ruki kissed the side of Reita’s face. “But we could do a lot more if you wanted – be a lot more, I mean.”

Ah, it seemed the storm outside had hushed to a light drizzle.

“We can talk about it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no reason for this to be called Sharp Objects I just thought it sounded cool lmao
> 
> There was also no reason for the fluff at the end, but can u even Reituki without fluff? No, so why even try
> 
> ALSO THIS IS THE FIRST REITUKI I EVER FINISHED WTF SHOUT OUT TO ME


End file.
